Brother and Sister Time
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Katie is mad at Kendall. Can Kendall make it up to Katie? {My first one-shot}


Ever since they had moved from Minnesota to L.A Katie had kinda felt that Kendall wasn't spending enough time with her.

It was either Kendall was with the boys or with Jo but never her.

Since there were never any girls her age at the Palmwoods she only had either the boys or Kendall to play with.

She wanted her old big brother back not the one who barely has any time for her.

Katie was in the apartment playing video games while the boys were at Rocque Records recording a new song and while Mrs. Knight was taking a nap.

She was playing Biohazard battle blast 4 and Katie was beating all the people online she was playing with.

The Tv flashed saying, you are the new champion Katie rockstar721.

"BooYah!" Katie shouted loudly but their was no one around to celebrate with her.

"What's the point in me being champion when there's no one around to share it with?" Katie asked herself.

She was feeling upset.

Katie went to her secret hiding place that she'd go to when she would be upset. That was the little area where she and the boys would standing and wait to go down the swirly slide. She started crying.

She missed having Kendall next to her playing video games together.

While Katie was crying silently the door to Apartment 2J swung open.

"I'm back! Mom? Katie? We finished recording early and Gustavo let us take the day off and the rest of the guys were hanging out with some girls by the pool. Kendall said.

Kendall heard some slight crying noises and realized it was his baby sister.

Katie realized it was Kendall but she didn't want to come down and she continued crying.

"Katie where are you?" Kendall asked.

"Katie I know for a fact your upset about something" Kendall said.

"No I'm NOT!" Katie shouted while slightly crying.

"Yes you are and I'm coming up their whether you like it or not" Kendall said to Katie as he was climbing up the ladder to the that little area by the swirly slide where he and the guys would wait to go down.

Kendall made it to the top of the swirly slide to find his baby sister sitting on the floor crying.

He was looking down at Katie while she had her head in her knees and was looking down at the wooden floor continuing to cry.

Kendall sat down next to her.

He started patting Katie's leg in a comforting way, "Okay now what's wrong?"

Katie unfolded her legs and she wiped the tears off her face and started talking, "How did you know I was up here?"

"I know you better than you know yourself and that you always come up here whenever your upset about something"

"Okay yes your right"

"Now what's wrong?"

"I miss spending time with you just like old times. Your either with the guys or Jo but never me. I miss spending time with my big brother. Just like back home in Minnesota when you would come home from hockey practice and then you'd play with me." Katie said in a sad tone.

"Well why didn't you just tell me?" Kendall asks.

"How could I? Whenever you come back in to the apartment from rehearsal you either go and hang out with the boys or go down to the pool to meet Jo" Katie said and leaned her head on Kendall's neck.

Kendall was still stroking her arm comfortingly.

"Well that's going to change. how about I plan out a whole day filled with fun stuff for us to do together no Jo or the boys just you and me. Just like a brother and sister day." Kendall proposes to Katie.

Katie starts perking up and smiling, "You mean it?"

"I mean it" Kendall says smiling back.

"So you go wash up and get dressed and I'll start planning" Kendall tells her.

"Okay!" Katie says and she slides down the swirly slide and then heads for the bathroom.

Kendall slides down after her.

He felt happy inside watching his baby sister look so happy. She was going to love what Kendall had planned together for their special day.

Now it was time for Kendall to plan what they were going to do. He had to make sure Katie stayed in the bathroom long enough from him to get everything ready.

Kendall walked up to the bathroom door to make sure she wasn't ready yet.

"Katie Are you ready yet?"

"No Not yet I need some more time"

"Okay Good"

Katie went to the bathroom to wash up and then took a shower afterwards. After her shower finished she had to figure out what to wear.

Kendall slowly snuck out of the apartment, down the stairs and went to Palmwoods Park to set everything up .

Once he finished he was proud of himself.

Katie was going to love this.

Kendall ran out of Palmwoods Park and went back up to the apartment to make sure Katie hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.

"Good I'm safe" He thought as he entered the apartment.

From after looking through almost 13 outfits Katie finally found what to wear.

She put on a short purple floral summer dress, purple flats and a purple purse.

Kendall walked up to the bathroom door and knocked, "Katie Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready"

"Okay come out and close your eyes"

"Okay big brother"

Katie came out of the bathroom all dressed up and Kendall admired her. She looked so pretty. With her eyes closed,Kendall held on to her and walked her over to the door, down the stairs and walked to Palmwoods Park.

"Where are we going big brother? It seems like we've been walking forever" Katie groaned.

"Just a little bit more" Kendall reassured her.

"Okay we're here! You can open your eyes now" Kendall said.

Katie opened her eyes and saw what Kendall had done.

She was happy. It was a large amount of happiness she felt, more than when a kid gets when they got the birthday present they wanted. This proved that Kendall wanted to make things up with his baby sister.

"I love this!" Katie says enthusiastically.

Kendall walks up behind her.

"I know you would" Kendall hugs his baby sister and smiles.

After a few seconds they both let go.

"You set up everything we used to do when we were little. From the floor is made of lava to playing with Frisbees. You got everything" Katie says.

"I know I did" Kendall says modestly.

" So which one do you want to do first?" Kendall asks.

"I'd say let's play the floor is made of lava" Katie says.

"And I'm still the master!" Katie boastingly says.

"Oh no your not I'm going to beat you" Kendall says with a smile.

Kendall and Katie start playing the floor is made of lava.

They were both smiling and laughing. They were having a great time.

Katie was happy seeing her big brother smiling.

Kendall was happy seeing his baby sister smiling.

He could tell that Katie had forgiven him.

Katie was happy she had finally gotten her big brother back.

* * *

**A/N:Well guy's that was my first One-Shot! I hope you all enjoyed it! If you have any One-Shot ideas for me put them as a review and I'll do my best to do them!**


End file.
